Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a small sealing gauge. More particularly, it relates to a small sealing gauge capable of quickly, conveniently, and accurately measuring a sealing gap between a vehicle body and a door.
Description of Related Art
In general, only if gaps constituted for each part are formed at requested intervals in a vehicle body BIW or a complete vehicle, parts do not interfere with each other, and when an airtight material such as a buffer material and a weather strip is interposed in the gap, abnormality does not occur. Accordingly, measurement of a sealing gap for each part is a very important test item at stages of development and mass-production of new cars.
For example, the quality is secured by measuring the sealing gap between the BIW and doors and between the BIW and a tailgate/trunk at the stages of development and mass-production of new cars.
In the conventional sealing gap measurement method, if a sealing gap measuring device has not been included, an operator has directly measured the sealing gap using a gap ruler and a steel ruler, and in this case, reliability of the measurement result is reduced, and there are a lot of difficulties in measurement of the trunk section measurement.
That is, since the sealing gap is checked by putting the steel ruler or the gap ruler to a position to be directly measured by the operator and by visually reading the numerical values, there are disadvantages that measurement errors depending on the operator are excessive, thus, reliability of the measurement data declines, and the measurement is time-consuming.
Meanwhile, there is a method that measures the sealing gap using an expensive sealing gap measuring device, and in this case, the sealing gap is measured by sensing an amount of press of a strain gauge.
For example, the device is equipped with a sensor and a computer, and the sealing gap is measured using the amount of press sensing of the strain gauge attached to the sensor. However, in the method, there are disadvantages that the price of the device is high, thus, it is economically disadvantageous to purchase and use at each plant, and there is a limitation in measuring a curve section due to a sensor size.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.